pokemon_umbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Alucuttle
Alucuttle (Japanese: アーカトル Alkattle) is a dual-type Water/Dark Pokémon. It evolves from Hemocto starting at level 37 while underwater. Biology Physiology Alucuttle are squid-like Pokémon with skin that is typically deep red. Their mouths are full of sharp, triangular teeth. They have long batty ears. (A trait that has long mystified scientists, for their unknown purpose.) Alucuttle have round markings on their foreheads and torsos, which are yellow and cyan respectively. Their eyes are black with blue irises. Alucuttle grow to astounding sizes when left to their own devices. From time to time, Alucuttle the size of Wailord have washed up on the beaches of Vereshad; they seldom grow larger than a medium-sized tractor trailer. Humans who keep Hemocto as aquarium pets are often shocked to discover how large Alucuttle are in size, and end up releasing them into the wild. This is partly why Alucuttle can be found in most parts of the region, even if it was not their original habitat. Gender Differences Alucuttle have no gender differences. Behavior Alucuttle are slippery Pokémon. While they are able to get a grip on prey with their teeth, it is difficult to shake or pull them away. They swim in search of large animals to latch on to, draining them slowly of their blood. If, for one reason or another, an Alucuttle decides to let go, there is still the risk of infection for the host Pokémon. A hardy species, Alucuttle thrive in any water, so long as food is available to them. To some collectors, this makes them the perfect aquarium pet. However, when there is no food around, Alucuttle will even attack each other in an attempt to gain nourishment. It is not uncommon to see swarms of newly-hatched Hemocto feeding off their parents, should there be no source of food around. This is because members of the Alucuttle line cannot go without food for long. They will quickly wither if left without nourishment. Habitat Alucuttle are an invasive species in most parts of the Vereshad region. Originally, they only lived in dark, watery caves and underground springs. It was only when trainers began to catch and release Alucuttle that they began to live elsewhere in the region. Alucuttle can thrive in both salt and fresh water, but have grown to prefer the ocean. This is because there are better food sources (beyond Visimander) in large bodies of water. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up '''By TM/HM' By tutoring 2 2 4}} 6 2}} 2 4 2}} 6 2}} 8}} 2 4 2}} 2 2 2 2|'}} 2 4 2}} 2 6}} 4 4}} 6 2|'}} 4 4|'}} 8}} 4 4|'}} 2 2 4}} 8|'}} '''Evolution' |type1-2 = Water|type2-2 = Dark|image2 = Alucuttle.png|no2 = 043|name2 = Alucuttle}} Shiny In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 赤魔蛸|Meaning1 = 赤 = Red, 魔 = Demon, 蛸 = Octopus|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = アーカトル|Meaning2 = アーカ from アーカード = Alucard or from あか ＝ Red, カトル from カトルフィッシュ = Cuttlefish|water|water|dark}}